Swiss archives
The Swiss Archives store all Documents, Important Messages, Events, and all other source of information. Due to a massive fire attack of 1745, all the information has been lost. Blue XIII and the STC funded a project to rebuild the building, and keep more files. Today it is protected by firefighters and the best technology proven against fires. The Archives Building Detailed Swiss History Dark Age Dark Age Monarchs *Phillipe V Clemente - 1707 ~ 1709 - Brought the Swiss from barbarism and founded it as a country *William I - 1709 ~ 1714 - First made Viceroy of the Swiss Province, he eventually broke away from Spain and became the first full-time King of Switzerland. *Matthew I - Eventually overthrew William I and established his own Kingdom. He ruled fairly, until he was poisoned by his cousin, Matthew O'malley, who would later become, King Matthew II of Switzerland. Dark Age Timeline *1200 - 1300 - Part of the Barbaric Merovian Kingdoms. *1300 - 1700 - Ruled by feudalistic kingdoms, which are present day Cantons. *1704 - Phillipe V Clemente, King of Spain, adds the Swiss Cantons to his growing empire. *1712 - Jassen Anderson, a anti-British privateer, is made Viceroy William I by King Phillipe. *1719 - Matthew Alexander overthrows William I and begins his rule as King Matthew I of Switzerland. *1724 - Matthew I is poisoned by his cousin, Matthew O'malley. Switzerland goes into anachy for a brief while *1725 - The British Garrison under General Ryan Blademonk establish the City of Berne. *1729 - The Spanish under Phillipe V Clemente sweep throuh Berne, on their way to Venice. Blademonk is eventually sent back to Spain, and his garrison in the city scatter. *1731 - In the aftermath of the Paradoxian War, a new clan arrives at Berne. Industrial Age Industrial Age Monarchs * Ryan I - 1731 ~ 1736 - Established the country under his control in 1731 with the help of his younger brother, Tyler, who is now William II. Ruling for several years, his reign was endured a large hostility with the Norwegian Empire, whose relations would be fixed in 1744, by William II. After 2 years of marriage to Queen Rose Macmorgan, she betrayed Ryan and the country. She was labeled as a traitor and exiled to the Yucatan Peninsula. He could not bear the pain, and in 1736, he eventually abandoned the throne and asked to be disowned. *Matthew II - 1736 ~ 1738 - Although he only ruled for a short while, he was perhaps the most influential King, he sparked the Golden Age by forming Switzerland as a recognized country forever. After he resigned, he gave power to the former family that owned Switzerland, the Kroshbon family. *William II - 1738 ~ 1748 - Tyler Crossbones has set up a firm grasp over the cantons, allowing the people to vote, sending representatives to the other countries, establishing the Swiss Trading Company building up the military, and government, and forming the Swiss Marines, King's Royal Bodyguard, Swiss Intelligence Agency, and the Alpen Guard *David I - 1747 ~ 1748 - David Kroshbon, son of former king, Tyler Kroshbon, David became King of the Swiss shortly before the Fall of the Caribbean. It is assumed that most of his reign will be spent ruling from Switzerland itself, instead of the Caribbean like the other Kings of the Industrial Age. Industrial Age Timeline *1731 - Ryan Krosbon takes control of Switzerland, and is crowned King Ryan I. *1734 ~ 1735 - The Empire War spreads around Switzerland, claiming the lifes of thousands. *1735 - Queen Rose Macmorgan betrays the Swiss and fled to the Norwegian Empire. Soon after this, the war is brought to an end, when Norway is threatened by Britain. *1736 - Ryan I is disowned from the Kroshbon family and loses power. *1736 - Matthew O'malley takes power and sets up Switzerland as a growing nation. He is crowned King Matthew II of Switzerland, later that year. *1737 - A political group called New Switzerland, led by the young revolutionary, Josef Kholeshmied, begins the Swiss Revolution. *1738 - O'malley resigns and gives back power to the Kroshbon family. He retires to the Antama Estate, close to the Hassigos District of the Caribbean. *August 1738 - The Kroshbon Family appoints Tyler Kroshbon as King of Switzerland and Head of the Family. He is crowned King William II of Switzerland *September 1738 - Josef Archibald Kohleschmied is appointed as Prime Minister. *September 1738 - Reforms are made throughout the Government and Military. *September 1739 - Christopher Ironshot, one of the largest contributors to early Switzerland, and originally the right hand man of Tyler, retired from the navy, to be a productive government official and citizen, and manage his company, Ironshot Weapons Co. *October 1740 - Tensions between Switzerland and Sweden rise. Admiral Ironshot is given a huge payment of ₣8,000 should he return to the Navy. *October 1741 - The Swedish Queen corrupts General Richard Venables who turns on Switzerland. The Province of Jura attempts to rebel and take over the crown. However, the Swiss Armies march upon the rebels, sacking Jura, and in the process, the Ruchalatte Schloss is burned down. King William offers a Royal Pardon to Venables, who was suffering from an illness, and exiles Elizabeth I from Switzerland. *December 1741 - Romania declares war on Switzerland and calls off the attack due to British Intervention, Richard Venables retires from Switzerland and leads nearly 3,400 British soldiers that were serving in the Swiss Army with him. Albert Spark takes his position of Lord Chancellor. *December 1742 - The First Swiss Annual Parliament Meeting is called. *January 1742 - Richard Venables rejoins Switzerland and continues his career as Duke of Jura. *February 1743 - Lord Chancellor Elections start, and new policies are passed by the King ; Kroshbon Pointe Military Academy is opened west of Geneva *March 1745 - Construction on Bern Abbey starts under the supervision of Archbishop John Glorybane, and Marquis' Christopher Ironshot, for 10m Swiss Franc, funded by Ironshot. Later that month Marquis' Christopher betrays Switzerland and its people. It soon leads to war between Switzerland and Wurttemburg. Before the war, Wurttemburg radicals kidnapped Prime Minister Josef A. Kohleschmied and have been holding him hostile since. These terrorists are being directly supported by the government of Wurttemburg. *March 1746 - The Siege of Stuttgart leaves Wurttemberg as a province of Switzerland. *April 1746 - William II takes a leave of absence from the throne, and makes his son, Benjamin, the regent. *May 1746 - Regent-King Benjamin I has been rumored to been negotiating with Jack Daggerstealer, an enemy, with giving Wurttemburg to the UIC, a global terrorist organization. The Swiss soon find out, and the SIA, and SSO are on the case. *May 1746 - Benjamin I had been disowned from the Royale Family and William II then took over the throne once again. To prevent further mishaps, William II would remain King, and New Prime Minister, Blau Wolfe XIII would take temporary command. *May 1746 - Blau Wolfe XIII, Matthew O'Malley, Jack Daggerstealer, and several other swissmen start a Rebellion against The Royale Family. *May 1746 - The Rebellion succeeds in capturing Switzerland, other countries are in dispute, especially over this new change in government. *May 1746 - After the Rebellion starts changing the Government, Blake Stewart and a team of rebels attack Geneva. The SIA later report that they were funded by the UIC Terror Organization. *May 1746 - The Rebellion Leadership falls apart and the Rebellion is dissolved, the former Monarchy takes command, and begins to hunt down the rebels. *June 1746 - The Old Rebellion Leadership is offered Royal Pardons for services. Blau Wolfe XIII is pardoned and continues to work as Count of Valais, and Minister of Finance for Switzerland. *July 1746 - Christopher Ironshot applies to become the Viceroy of Wurttemberg again. It is reviewed and accepted by the King, who welcomes Ironshot back into Switzerland, and funds the creation of the Honor Guard Regiment of the Rhine, which will serve as the official Wurttemberg militia. *July 1747 - Matthew O'Malley and Gavin Texan are brought to Court for Crimes against The Monarchy and People of Switzerland. *July 1747 - Matthew O'Malley and Gavin Texan have been found guilty. Matthew O'Malley has been sentenced to Life in Witzwil Prison, while Gavin Texan has received the Death Penalty for Murder of thousands of civilian and military lives. *August 1747 - King William II dies, and King David I takes his place. *October 1747 - The Industrial Age is reorganized into the Imperial Age. Imperial Age Imperial Age Monarchs *Yellowfish I - 1747 ~ present - After taking control of Switzerland, King David reorganizes the government, moving from the Industrial Age into the Imperial Age and creating The Imperial Party. He also expands the Switerland to its greatest extent. Yellowfish's rule is often refered to as the Age of Expansion. King Yellowfish I will be remembered as a smaller version of Alexander the Great, conquering much of the world before the age of 30. Imperial Age Timeline *August 1747 - The Imperial Age is founded. *August 1747 - Nathaniel Huntington is appointed Prime Minister. *October 1747 - Matthew O'Malley was arrested and prosecuted for treason and murder. He is being held at Witzwil Prison. Chris Helmshot is appointed as Minister of Defense *October 1747 - Switzerland invades Prussia and controls it as a province. *December 1747 - Switzerland Colonizes North America and defeats the Okushin Kungdom (barbarians native to North America) *December 1747 - Blau Wolf XIV is accepted as the new Minister of Finance. King Odkuf is taken into prison at Hellbent Bay. *January 1748 - King Odkuf is released from Hellbent Bay, and is given a Reservation in the Washington Mountains. The first Askar Regiments are created by Blau Wolf XIV. Odkuf is put back in Hellbent Bay for life due to treason charges. Blau is taken out of office out granted a small piece of land in Northern Prussia. *February 1748 - King Odkuf escaped jail, Lord Goldshot begins the Spanish Civil War. As the Spanish civil war is negociated, Odkuf and Goldshot settle for the Western part of the Falkland Islands. In need of land, they declare war on Switzerland, but are unable to invade due to lack of navy purposes. Blau Wolf XIV is allowed back into the Swiss Military under strict circumstances. *March 1748 - Switzerland declares war on the Ottoman Empire, but they soon surrender as massive waves of Swiss Regiments proceed to their boarders. The Arabian War is called off due to several reasons. Switzerland accepts long time rival, Matthew Kenway as the new monarch of France. *April 1748 - The Imperial Era Governement is reestablished as the Imperial Party. Armed Warfare *The Paradoxian War - The Spanish attack the British garrison in Berne, under Ryan Blademonk, in the Siege of Berne. *The Empire War (1734-1735) - Kwagar Ocata of Norway leads his Empire in a campaign against the Swiss under Ryan I. It ends when Ryan is disowned and Matthew O'malley becomes King Matthew II. *The Swiss Revolution (1737) - Started by young revolutionary, Josef Kohleshmied, the revolution attempted to change the ways of the corrupted King, Matthew II. It was put down by Lord Tyler Crossbones and his shock troops. *The Jura Revolts (1741) - An esteemed Swissman named Richard Venables leads some rebellious country folk on the second Swiss rebellion. They are crushed in less then a week by 75,000 Swiss Infantry and Dragoons. *The War of the Romanian Aggression (1741) - This war was coming, everyone knew. Romania has been threatening the Swiss government for many years. However, the British Empire's involvement on the Swiss side caused Romania to surrender, without fighting a single battle! *King Chris' War (1745-1746) - King Charles Eugen I of Wurttemburg betrays Switzerland and the hostilities soon lead to war. In the end, with the Siege of Stuttgart, Wurttemberg becomes a province of Switzerland. *The Swiss Civil War (1746) - Jack Daggerstealer, the new Minister of State, secretly funds a new rebellion. Matthew O'malley, returns to Switzerland after the Antama Estate is burned down (The 1746 Earthquake that occurred on Padre de Fugo and wiped out several districts, including the Hassigos District) and decides to join the rebel leadership of the Civil War. Blue, the Prime Minister, joined the rebels, which was a shock to everyone. Eventually, Great Britain intervines and returns the Kroshbon administration to power. *The Prussian War (1747) - To be edited. *The Swiss Odkush War (1748) - As Switzerland begins to colonize North America, King Odkuf reunites the Barbarians and Indians under his banner. He then declares his empire as the Odkush Kingdom and begins attacking Swiss settlements. King Yellowfish I responds by deploying the Royal Marksmen Regiments and leads them personally to battle. After several crucial and gruesome battles, King Odkuf surrenders to the Swiss Throne. His army is absorbed into the Askar Regiments. The Odkuf Kingdom was entirely taken over by Switzerland, and Odkuf lives his days on a small reservation in the Washington Mountains. The land of North America is charted up, and divided into provinces. *The Falkland War (1748) - In need of land, money, and resources, the West Falkland Islands begin their birth in history as desperate. As they become more desperate, President Odkuf declared war on Switzerland. A plan devised by King Yellowfish and Nathaniel Huntington ended the raging war between West Falkland and Switzerland. After their defeat, Lord Odkuf was killed and Lord Goldshot received a fair trial. Prime Minister Nathaniel Huntington was also put in charge of lordship of West Falkland. *The Ottoman War (1748) - As the Ottoman Government continously threatened this Imperial Swiss Government, Switzerland decided to engage in combat once Emperor Kwagar Ocata apporoved of warfare between the two countries. The Ottoman Empire soon surrended, thus begining the Ottoman Territory Provinces of Switzerland. *The Arabian War(1748) - To be added as events unfold. Category:Government